<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Episode Twelve: "I Have The Most Perfect Life." by iriswrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917608">Episode Twelve: "I Have The Most Perfect Life."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswrites/pseuds/iriswrites'>iriswrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skam Boston: Season 2 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I am so sad, Multi, based on the community vs new girl discourse i've had with my cousin, it's been real y'all ily and i'll see you soon, shoutout to the random girl who would walk around my school with baby earrings, skam 2x12, you were a real one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswrites/pseuds/iriswrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rubina Patil’s already made a plan for the next two years: work her way into the running for valedictorian, get into Barnard on the pre~med track, and get the hell out of Massachusetts. Yeah, she’s constantly stressed out, and counting calories is the only thing that keeps her in control of her life, but it doesn’t matter. When she gets these three things, she can relax. Until then, she’ll just keep on working.<br/>Elias Rivera is not a part of this plan. Ruby shouldn't even be thinking about him. He's just another worry on her brain, but no matter how hard she tries, she can't get him off of her mind.<br/>Control. That's what Ruby will get. She'll stop at nothing to achieve that.<br/>Too bad her body's got other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rubina "Ruby" Patil/Elias Rivera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skam Boston: Season 2 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pancake Sunday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>now i don't know much about the law but i do know three things: elias is a) a child b) scared and c) growing up in a time where he KNOWS that it could've been worse so i feel like his feelings are valid</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUNDAY, DECEMBER 6, 9:21 A.M.</p><p>INT. BATHROOM</p><p>RUBY is standing in a bathroom that isn't hers, brushing her teeth with her finger. She leans over, spits, and rinses her mouth and washes her hands.</p><p>She washes her face quickly and stands straight up, staring into the mirror. Slowly, she smiles at herself, and it's not forced. </p><p>She stands there for a moment, just reveling in her happiness, before turning around and exiting the bathroom.</p><p>INT. KITCHEN</p><p>ELIAS (O.S.):<br/>
No, you're gonna drop the eggs, stop it~~</p><p>GRACIELA (O.S.):<br/>
I'm the one making this, leave me alone~~</p><p>RUBY enters the kitchen, and ELIAS and GRACIELA both turn around from where they're standing at the counter, pancake ingredients in front of them. ELIAS smiles.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
Hey.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Um...</p><p>She looks over at GRACIELA, whose eyes are wide.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
This is awkward.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
Oh my god, you didn't...</p><p>ELIAS smacks her arm.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
You're literally the worst.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
I just slept over, nothing weird.</p><p>GRACIELA shrugs.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
I'm making pancakes, you want some?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Yeah, sure.</p><p>She sits down in a chair.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Where are your parents?</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
At church. And Sebastian's god knows where, so...pancake Sunday!</p><p>RUBY smiles.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
This is a regular thing?</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
Her parents go to church every Sunday, my brother's missing...everyday, I guess...so yeah.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
Yeah, but it's fucking annoying, because Elias won't trust me with the eggs.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
You were trying to<em> juggle</em> them.</p><p>RUBY laughs.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Seems pretty fair, Graciela.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
Shut up, you're biased.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Maybe a little. But you were still trying to juggle eggs.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
Wow. Betrayed by my own best friend.</p><p>RUBY rolls her eyes, smiling.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
Are you out of baking powder again?</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
I don't know, probably.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
So you were just gonna let me make pancakes without it?</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
Let me <em>look~~</em></p><p>He swings around the kitchen, stopping briefly to kiss RUBY'S cheek before opening a cabinet. He looks for a moment before coming out with a container of baking powder and throwing it to GRACIELA.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
Soda or powder?</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
Why the hell would I have baking soda?</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
I don't know, maybe when you're randomly baking at three in the morning~~</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
I don't<em> do</em> that anymore~~</p><p>RUBY laughs.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Wait, explain that?</p><p>ELIAS sighs.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
So I was on this medication that fucked up my sleep schedule...I don't use it anymore, and~~</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
One time I woke up in the middle of the night to get water and I found him in the middle of baking this massive chocolate cake. And I was all like "what the fuck are you doing" and he was like "exactly what it looks like" and I was so, <em>so</em> confused.</p><p>RUBY laughs.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
You <em>what?</em></p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
It was fucking delicious, though. I'll give him that.</p><p>She's mixing something in a bowl. RUBY checks her phone briefly before setting it down. Her eyebrows crease.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Hey, what happened with the cops? I was pretty wrapped in my shit, I forgot to ask.</p><p>GRACIELA stiffens slightly, but she continues mixing. ELIAS turns around, thinking.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
It was okay.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
It was<em> not</em> okay~~</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
It could've been worse, alright?</p><p>GRACIELA falls silent. RUBY'S eyes are wide.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
What happened?</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
It's just probation and community service, I don't even know what she's so worked up about...</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
It's the fact that everyone else got the<em> same exact sentence</em> as you when you literally did the least out of all of them.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
I was the most obvious one in the video~~</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
The police aren't idiots, they were<em> there~~</em></p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Look, why are you defending them?</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
I'm just...</p><p>He looks a bit desperate.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
It could've been worse, alright? At least I'm alive.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
Don't joke about that.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
I'm not...</p><p>He swallows.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
I'm not joking, I just don't wanna talk about it. Alright?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
[quietly] Okay.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
You're coming to the concert on Friday, right?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Yeah, of course.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
Are they getting paid or what?</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
They better be. They've been working their asses off for this.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
They're the coolest.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
They're also just really, really good. Like, <em>insane</em> for a couple of juniors.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
You know what? I always thought that you and Benjamin would be a good couple.</p><p>RUBY and ELIAS stare at her for a moment. </p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
...you say in front of her boyfriend.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
[laughing] Come on, you could do better than this nerd.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
I'm pretty nerdy too.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
Yeah, but it's in a good way. [to ELIAS] You...you're just weird.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
<em>I'm</em> the weird one?</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
At least I don't bake in the middle of the night~~</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
I don't<em> do</em> that anymore!</p><p>RUBY bursts out laughing, and as GRACIELA sets a plate of pancakes down in front of her, she smiles down at it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reputation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TUESDAY, DECEMBER 8, 12:32 P.M.</p><p>The girls are sitting in the hallway, their lunches out in front of them as HOLLY speaks.</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
Okay, so pregame at Juliet's, right?</p><p>KARIMA:<br/>
You are <em>not</em> going to that concert drunk.</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
Not<em> drunk</em><em>.</em> Just tipsy.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
Come on, Benjamin will totally be in favor of it.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
...will he?</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
Um, yes? Have you met him?</p><p>RUBY shrugs.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
We won't drink too much.</p><p>She side eyes JULIET.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
Well, I won't.</p><p>JULIET elbows her, and she laughs.</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
Asshole.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
No, you love me.</p><p>RUBY rolls her eyes, smiling.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
So did you invite Mason to the concert?</p><p>HOLLY blushes madly, and RUBY grins.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Ooh, you did!</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
I mean, yeah? We're friends.</p><p>KARIMA:<br/>
I feel like we haven't heard anything about you two in<em> forever.</em></p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
Well, there were other things going on.</p><p>RUBY grimaces.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Sorry.</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
Oh, god, not just you, don't worry. My oldest sister's pregnant, remember? So we've been super invested in that.</p><p>JULIET, who's been staring at her phone, looks up.</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
Are your parents excited?</p><p>HOLLY smiles, shaking her head.</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
They'll probably be better about it once he's born.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
But why~~</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
It's complicated.</p><p>GRACIELA shrugs, accepting it. JULIET, who's still looking at her phone, giggles. RUBY and KARIMA exchange a look.</p><p>KARIMA:<br/>
Who are you texting?</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
What?</p><p>She drops her phone.</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
[defensive] No one.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
Juliet!</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
<em>What?</em></p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
Well, it's not Nico...</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
No, it's not.</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
But you're making the exact same face that Ruby does whenever she's texting Elias, so...</p><p>RUBY'S mouth drops open, and she smacks HOLLY'S arm. Holly laughs.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
<em>Rude!</em></p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
Okay, back to the point!</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
It's nothing, okay?</p><p>She forces her phone into her bag, and KARIMA raises her eyebrows.</p><p>KARIMA:<br/>
You sure?</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
Yeah. Completely.</p><p>GRACIELA nods.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
Okay...</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
Anyways, guys, I've got a lot of ideas for the spring.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
For the club?</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
Mhmm! You know how they're cutting funding for the art programs again, right?</p><p>RUBY rolls her eyes.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Of course they are.</p><p>KARIMA:<br/>
What's it going to? The football team again?</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
Mmm, I don't think so. It's going to a bunch of test taking rooms or something. So what I was thinking is that we could hold a bunch of art classes aimed for younger kids, because those are the people losing the most. I mean, we do so much art here. Ruby sings, Karima and me are in the same art class, so there's that...I mean, Benjamin and Nico have a whole ass band.</p><p>KARIMA:<br/>
I have a friend who plays the violin. Isn't the elementary school orchestra getting cut?</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
Yes! Perfect! So I think that it's a really good idea. But we're going to need a<em> lot</em> of help, so if you guys have any friends who do things like this, just tell them to come, okay?</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
In the spring?</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
Yeah, they still have to finalize everything before they start to cut things.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
I can get Owen and Isaac and their friends on board if I tell them early enough...</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
No, yeah, it's in a while, so it should be fine.</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
So are they seriously cutting more funding?</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
Yeah, it's bullshit. It's like...I mean, we already suck at reading and writing and math, right? But we're so good at art. So why can't they just work on that?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Because if we get worse at those things, the school looks bad, and that's all they really care about, right? Their reputation.</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
I just hope that mixed media doesn't get cut. Karima always makes me the best earrings there.</p><p>KARIMA smiles.</p><p>KARIMA:<br/>
It's true. My earrings are kind of awesome.</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
Yeah, last year she found those tiny plastic babies and put them on hooks for me. I freaked my dad out for a week.</p><p>GRACIELA snorts with laughter, and JULIET grins.</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
Literally the highlight of my entire life, though.</p><p>KARIMA and HOLLY laugh, and even RUBY smiles too as she takes a bite of her sandwich.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Coolest Person I Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WEDNESDAY, DECEMBER 9, 4:37 P.M.</p><p>RUBY and ELIAS are sitting on ELIAS'S bed, ELIAS sitting cross legged and RUBY on her stomach with a laptop out in front of them. An episode of<em> Community</em> is paused.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
~~but you're missing the point.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
<em>Point? </em>What's the point? None of these episodes even line up!</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
Exactly! It's a<em> sitcom.</em> There isn't supposed to be a real storyline.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Not true. Have you ever seen New Girl?</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
Yeah, but I didn't like it~~</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
How? It's, like, the best show ever.</p><p>ELIAS shakes his head, leaning forward.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
Okay, so I'm gonna just...</p><p>RUBY laughs, reaching forward and catching his hand.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Nope. We can switch it.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
Come on, the episode's already started.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Well, it's like you said. There's not really a storyline, so we can watch it later.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
Okay, that's not what I meant~~</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
You're gonna have to be clearer next time.</p><p>ELIAS stares at her for a moment, smiling, and then he leans down to kiss her.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
God, you're lucky I love you.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Never gonna get tired of hearing that one...</p><p>ELIAS rolls his eyes, smiling, as he leans forward to switch the show. As he does that, RUBY'S phone buzzes, and she pulls it out, expecting a text from her parents.</p><p>Her eyes widen when she sees who it's from.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Fucking hell.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
What?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Vivi just texted me.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
Who's Vivi?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Didn't I tell you who Vivi is?</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
I don't think so?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
She's that girl that basically ruined my life because I had a crush on her. And she just texted me.</p><p>ELIAS looks up at her.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
Why?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
I don't know. One second.</p><p>She opens up the message, squinting as she reads it.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
"Hey, Rubina, I know it's been a while..." and then there's a bunch of bullshit and then...</p><p>She rolls her eyes.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
She wants to meet up tomorrow.</p><p>ELIAS raises his eyebrows.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
Are you going to say yes?</p><p>RUBY shrugs.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
I don't know. It's probably, like, a dumb fucking idea, but...</p><p>She thinks for a moment.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Like, I didn't really have anyone on my side back then. All of my friends...they were hers first, so obviously they thought that I had fucked up. But now...I mean, I have friends now. And my siblings and my parents know things now. And I have you. And it would be nice to get some closure.</p><p>ELIAS stares at her. After a moment, he speaks.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
You're, like, the coolest person I know.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Okay, but you've literally known Graciela for, like, ever, so I don't know how accurate that really is.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
She is<em> not</em> that cool.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
You don't have to lie to me, Elias, she's genuinely the coolest person that I know.</p><p>ELIAS laughs and kisses her again before leaning back towards the laptop. RUBY sits up, leaning back against the bed, as he fiddles with the computer.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
My internet isn't fucking working.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Try reconnecting it.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
Wait, I think that I~~</p><p>Suddenly the door bangs open. RUBY looks towards it, but ELIAS doesn't look up.</p><p>SEBASTIAN (O.S.):<br/>
Yo, do you know where the~~</p><p>He stops, noticing RUBY.</p><p>SEBASTIAN:<br/>
...are you two fucking or something?</p><p>RUBY raises her eyebrows, but ELIAS looks unbothered.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
No. Go away.</p><p>SEBASTIAN:<br/>
Do you need, like, a condom, or...</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
I said no.</p><p>SEBASTAIN shrugs.</p><p>SEBASTIAN:<br/>
Okay, well, I need your~~</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
It's downstairs.</p><p>SEBASTIAN:<br/>
I didn't even say what~~</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
My charger? It's downstairs.</p><p>SEBASTIAN stares at him for a moment.</p><p>SEBASTIAN:<br/>
God, you're fucking crazy sometimes.</p><p>ELIAS closes his eyes, not looking at him. SEBASTIAN catches sight of RUBY and smiles.</p><p>SEBASTIAN:<br/>
Hey, I've met you before.</p><p>RUBY gives him a look, and SEBASTIAN rolls his eyes, turning out of the room.</p><p>SEBASTIAN:<br/>
Bitch.</p><p>RUBY shakes her head, turning back to the computer. ELIAS hasn't moved, and she slowly moves forward, unpausing the episode of<em> Community.</em></p><p>ELIAS looks over at her.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
We can switch it.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Nah. I'd watch Community with you any day. Even though there's no storyline.</p><p>ELIAS rolls his eyes, but he's smiling slightly. He leans back against the bed and RUBY leans her head onto his shoulder, the camera freezing on the laptop as the episode plays.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not Obligated To Forgive You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THURSDAY, DECEMBER 10, 3:48 P.M.</p><p>INT. COFFEE SHOP</p><p>RUBY sits at a table drinking from an iced coffee, her hair pinned up. She's staring out of the window as <em>Moral of the Story</em> by Ashe plays in the background.</p><p>After a moment, she checks her watch, annoyed. She looks around the shop, trying to find someone, before her eyes fall on VIVI RUSSO, a girl with chin length brown hair and eyeliner.</p><p>VIVI notices her and offers her a smile, but RUBY doesn't smile back. VIVI starts walking towards her, her hands clutched around a cup of coffee.</p><p>She slides into the seat across from RUBY.</p><p>VIVI:<br/>Hi.</p><p>RUBY stares at her for a moment.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>Hey.</p><p>VIVI:<br/>Sorry that I'm so late, traffic was a bitch...</p><p>RUBY nods at her, not saying anything. VIVI looks uncomfortable.</p><p>VIVI:<br/>I like your hair.</p><p>RUBY laughs.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>No, you don't.</p><p>VIVI swallows, unsure of what to say to that. RUBY sighs.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>So, uh, what did you want to talk to me about?</p><p>VIVI:<br/>Um...just a lot of things.</p><p>She doesn't elaborate. RUBY waits.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>So...what are they?</p><p>VIVI doesn't respond immediately.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>Because I didn't really want to come here, so...</p><p>VIVI:<br/>Then why did you come?</p><p>RUBY raises her eyebrows, and VIVI sighs.</p><p>VIVI:<br/>Sorry, it's just that...</p><p>RUBY:<br/>You know why I came.</p><p>VIVI falls silent. RUBY takes a long sip of her coffee, thinking.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>Why did you do it?</p><p>VIVI:<br/>Which part?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>Well, for starters, why'd you say that I only got the role because I'm brown?</p><p>VIVI nods, thinking.</p><p>VIVI:<br/>Yeah, um...</p><p>She shrugs.</p><p>VIVI:<br/>I was jealous. That's basically it.</p><p>RUBY laughs bitterly.</p><p>RUBY:<br/><em>Jealous?</em></p><p>VIVI:<br/>What else am I supposed to say?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>This is the worst fucking apology I've ever heard.</p><p>VIVI:<br/>I'm not~~I'm trying to explain myself, okay?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>And why should I listen?</p><p>VIVI:<br/>You're already here.</p><p>RUBY shrugs, and VIVI thinks for a moment.</p><p>VIVI:<br/>I did...a lot of bad things.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>Yeah.</p><p>VIVI:<br/>The diversity quota thing...I've never been so stupid. I mean, you had made so many jokes about that, so I just thought that it was okay for me to say it.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>To everyone? Because you were jealous?</p><p>VIVI:<br/>It was a joke at first. With me and Emma. </p><p>RUBY:<br/>And then what?</p><p>VIVI:<br/>And then...you were just so good, and I was so jealous. And I wasn't thinking straight. </p><p>RUBY:<br/>And then the rest of it? Calling me all of those other things?</p><p>VIVI:<br/>I was just so...I was so<em> angry.</em> I thought that you had stolen my role, and I wanted it back, which was so shitty of me. But I was going through something...a lot of things, actually, and I didn't have any control over what I was doing.</p><p>She pauses, as if that's the end of her apology. RUBY raises her eyebrows.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>I'm not gonna forget about all of that just because you were <em>going through something.</em></p><p>VIVI:<br/>No, I know, it's just that~~</p><p>RUBY:<br/>I was in love with you.</p><p>VIVI looks taken aback as RUBY continues.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>I don't completely know why, but you were the first person who I might've been in love with you. And you acted like we were more than friends, and I'm just gonna give you the benefit of the doubt here and assume that was just an accident even though I really shouldn't, but what you did afterwards was <em>definitely</em> an accident.</p><p>VIVI:<br/>I'm not responsible for you having a crush on me.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>But you're responsible for being a decent human being. What did you gain from calling me those things? And spreading all of those rumors about me? My humiliation? Because doing that to me wasn't going to get you a role. </p><p>VIVI:<br/>Rubina, I'm trying to apologize~~</p><p>RUBY:<br/>I'm not obligated to forgive you. I mean, like, good for you for finally getting the courage to do it, I guess? But it's been a<em> year,</em> Vivi. It's been a year, and you finally decided to show up and try to fix things. So I'm happy that you finally realized that you fucked up, but I'm not gonna forget all of this.</p><p>VIVI:<br/>I don't~~it's not like you're in love with me now or anything. You have a boyfriend.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>How would you know that?</p><p>VIVI:<br/>I've seen your Instagram, I just...</p><p>She swallows.</p><p>VIVI:<br/>I just wanted to be your friend again. But it doesn't seem like you want that, so...</p><p>RUBY:<br/>Not yet, at least. You can't just expect me to want to be your friend again. And just because I have a boyfriend doesn't make me forget everything that you did.</p><p>VIVI doesn't respond. RUBY sighs.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>What you did really fucked me up, Vivi.</p><p>VIVI:<br/>I can imagine.</p><p>She looks up at RUBY.</p><p>VIVI:<br/>I'm really fucking sorry, Rubina. I'm a better person then I was then, I swear.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>Yeah, I hope so.</p><p>VIVI:<br/>And it was stupid to expect you to just forgive me, but...</p><p>She shakes her head.</p><p>VIVI:<br/>I just want to be your friend again. You've always been so awesome, and I fucked up so badly by losing you because I was<em> jealous.</em></p><p>RUBY nods for a moment.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>Yeah, I am pretty awesome.</p><p>VIVI smiles slightly.</p><p>VIVI:<br/>Yeah. I'm sorry if my bullshit made you forget that.</p><p>RUBY presses her lips together, trying not to smile.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>A little bit. But I remembered after a while.</p><p>VIVI nods, looking at her for a moment.</p><p>VIVI:<br/>So maybe we can try again or something?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>Eventually, maybe we could. But right now...I don't think so.</p><p>VIVI nods.</p><p>VIVI:<br/>Yeah, that's...that's fair.</p><p>RUBY is mildly surprised.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>You know, last year you would've just kept pushing until I said yes.</p><p>VIVI:<br/>Well, I've changed since then.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>That's good for you.</p><p>She takes another sip of her coffee, standing up.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>I'm gonna go, okay? I'm gonna think about all of this. And maybe I'll text you soon. I'll figure it out.</p><p>VIVI:<br/>Yeah. Okay.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>I'm happy that you're in a better place, Vivi. But I was supposed to be your best friend, not your punching bag. And I don't think that you ever realized that.</p><p>She nods.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>See you around.</p><p>Without even a second look back, she walks out of the coffee shop, holding her coffee. Slowly, she smiles, and the camera holds on her face as <em>Moral of the Story</em> picks back up again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Happier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FRIDAY, DECEMBER 11, 8:26 P.M.</p><p>Shots of the Boston streets play over <em>Let's Get Married</em> by Bleachers. We stop at places that we know for seconds at a time, such as RUBY'S house, Clearwater's courtyard, the rooftop, and more. Finally, we settle on the outside of the community center.</p><p>INT. COMMUNITY CENTER</p><p>Inside of the community center, BENJAMIN and NICO and their band are playing their set. The camera pans onto different groups of people, such as the boy squad sans BENJAMIN, IVY and MADDIE, and NIKITA and KARTHIK.</p><p>Finally, it focuses on the girl squad sans KARIMA, all of them laughing with their drinks as GRACIELA shows them something on her phone.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
No, and then he called me all like, "I've been talking to you for a while, do you want to go out with me?" and I was like "we haven't been talking?' and he said "yeah, we've been texting all the time" and I was so confused.</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
Well, were you talking?</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
No! We've been working on a<em> project</em> together. I texted him so we could divide up our slides.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
And he took that as you<em> flirting</em> with him?</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
I guess! Anyways, I shut him down pretty quickly. I'm not looking to date <em>anyone, </em>especially not him.</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
[laughing] Don't do him like that, he's a nice guy.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
Yeah, but not to<em> date.</em> I've only ever had one boyfriend, and we all know how that turned out. I don't wanna have to deal with that for a <em>long </em>time.</p><p>HOLLY nods in understanding. JULIET turns towards them, about to say something, but her eyes catch on something near the door.</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
Oh, Karima's here!</p><p>She gasps.</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
And <em>Adam!</em></p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
Who the hell is Adam?</p><p>JULIET doesn't respond as KARIMA nears them with a Turkish boy around sixteen behind her.</p><p>KARIMA:<br/>
Hey!</p><p>The girls all wave at her. KARIMA points to the boy behind her.</p><p>KARIMA:<br/>
Holly, this is my friend that I was telling you about. Adam.</p><p>ADAM waves at her.</p><p>KARIMA:<br/>
He's into the idea if you wanna talk to him about it.</p><p>HOLLY:<br/>
Oh, great. Are you busy now?</p><p>ADAM shrugs.</p><p>ADAM:<br/>
I don't really know anyone here, so...not really.</p><p>HOLLY smiles at him and they step off to the side as RUBY takes a sip from her cup, looking around. Her eyes fall on ELIAS, who's standing across the room, and she hides her smile in her cup.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Hey, I'll be right back.</p><p>KARIMA:<br/>
Where are you going?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Um...</p><p>She smiles, and GRACIELA and JULIET exchange a look.</p><p>GRACIELA:<br/>
Gross.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
I don't even wanna hear it.</p><p>GRACIELA laughs, and RUBY waves at them as she crosses the room and heads towards ELIAS. He looks up when he sees her, smiling.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
Hey.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Hey!</p><p>He kisses her quickly.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
How was yesterday?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Oh, with Vivi? It was fine. She wanted to be friends again or something.</p><p>ELIAS raises his eyebrows.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
And...you said yes?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
God, no. At least not yet, anyways. I'm done putting her feelings over my own. I did that for years, and I'm over it.</p><p>ELIAS looks impressed.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
Nice.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Yeah. It's the two therapy sessions in me.</p><p>ELIAS laughs, and then his expression changes, staring at her with this slight smile on his face. RUBY smiles.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
What?</p><p>ELIAS blinks.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
What?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
You were staring.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
Was I?</p><p>RUBY nods, and ELIAS smiles a bit more.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
I don't know, you just look...really, <em>really</em> pretty.</p><p>RUBY blushes slightly.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
I look the same as I always do.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
Well, you're always pretty.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Right.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
You are!</p><p>RUBY laughs.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
But I don't know what it is. You just look happier or something.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
I<em> am</em> happier. I have so much to be happy about.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
Yeah?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Mhmm. Friends and concerts and easier biology quizzes.</p><p>A beat.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
And you, I guess.</p><p>ELIAS looks mock offended.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
Bio quizzes come above me?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Oh, of course.</p><p>He laughs.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
Okay, <em>rude.</em></p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Mmm, that's why you love me.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
Maybe.</p><p>She smiles, standing up onto her toes and meeting him halfway in a kiss as the song in the background changes.</p><p>After a moment, someone behind them clears their throat, interrupting them. RUBY looks to see who it is.</p><p>OWEN:<br/>
Hey, um, sorry to interrupt, but David needs to tell the team something about next season and he's probably gonna throw a fit if he waits any longer, so...</p><p>ELIAS laughs, his arm around RUBY.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
Dude, just tell him I'm busy.</p><p>OWEN:<br/>
I don't know how much he thinks making out with your girlfriend counts as busy.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
<em>Ouch.</em></p><p>OWEN laughs.</p><p>OWEN:<br/>
You know that I think you're cool, Ruby.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Thanks?</p><p>She turns to ELIAS.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Go talk to him?</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
You sure? I hate David, it's not that big of a deal.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Yeah, I'm gonna get made fun of if I stay here any longer, so...</p><p>ELIAS smiles.</p><p>ELIAS:<br/>
Alright. Bye.</p><p>He kisses her cheek and heads off with OWEN as RUBY turns back towards where the girls were.</p><p>As she's walking, she bumps into someone and stumbles backwards a bit.</p><p>BOY:<br/>
Oh, crap, sorry!</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Oh, no, it's fine!</p><p>She straightens up and then squints~~she recognizes this kid, and by the looks of it, he recognizes her too.</p><p>BOY:<br/>
You're Holly's friend, right? Ruby?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
...right? Why?</p><p>It hits her after a second.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Oh my god, you're Mason.</p><p>MASON laughs.</p><p>MASON:<br/>
She talks about me to you guys?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
She talks about us to you?</p><p>MASON:<br/>
Yeah, all the time. She really loves you guys.</p><p>Then, shyly~~</p><p>MASON:<br/>
So, uh...what does she say about me?</p><p>RUBY smiles at him.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
She really likes you too, you know.</p><p>MASON smiles, looking away.</p><p>MASON:<br/>
Oh. Cool.</p><p>RUBY nods.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Yeah.</p><p>She smiles at him.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Anyways, I'll see you around, alright?</p><p>MASON:<br/>
See you.</p><p>They continue on their separate ways as RUBY approaches the girls~~or just JULIET. She frowns.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Where'd everyone else go?</p><p>JULIET looks up from her phone, smiling~~but it's clearly forced. She looks like she's just been crying. She wipes her face.</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
Karima and Adam and Nazia~~Hamzah's girlfriend~~they all went somewhere. And Holly and Graciela went for refills.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Are you okay?</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
What?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
You look kind of sad.</p><p>JULIET smiles at her, her eyes shiny. </p><p>JULIET:<br/>
I'll be okay.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Jules...</p><p>JULIET:<br/>
It's fine. I'll be okay.</p><p>RUBY looks unconvinced, but she doesn't push it.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Okay, well...</p><p>She holds out her hand.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Dance with me, then.</p><p>JULIET stares at her for a moment before laughing slightly and taking her hand. RUBY pulls her out onto the dance floor as the scene shifts.</p><p>CUT TO: some time later.</p><p>RUBY is standing against the wall on her phone, but she looks up and smiles when she sees ISAAC coming towards her.</p><p>ISAAC:<br/>
Hey!</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Isaac, hey!</p><p>She hugs him. ISAAC is a bit taken aback, but he hesitantly hugs her back.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
I feel like it's been<em> forever.</em></p><p>ISAAC laughs, leaning against the wall.</p><p>ISAAC:<br/>
Didn't we just have class together?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Still feels like forever.</p><p>ISAAC nods for a moment.</p><p>ISAAC:<br/>
How are you?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Like, in general?</p><p>ISAAC:<br/>
Yeah, I mean...you seemed kind of different for a while, but you seem better now.</p><p>RUBY smiles at him.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
I am. A little bit, at least.</p><p>ISAAC:<br/>
How did...</p><p>He swallows, thinking.</p><p>ISAAC:<br/>
How did you do it?</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
Do what?</p><p>ISAAC:<br/>
Get better, I guess.</p><p>RUBY nods, thinking for a moment.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
I didn't do it alone, of course. You need people to help you. I still don't feel good, you know? Or, like, as good as I want to. I know that I'm still sick or whatever, and I know that I still have a long way to go. So I guess what I did is that...I found the right people, and I try to stay positive, to remind myself that it'll get way better eventually. And with the people that I have, it's not that hard to remember that. It's like...I can be having the shittiest day ever, but then I'll just look around and see everyone that I love so much and then I'll realize that I have the most perfect life.</p><p>She smiles at him again.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
And if <em>me</em> of all people can think that, then you can too.</p><p>She squeezes his shoulder.</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
It gets better, Isaac.</p><p>ISAAC:<br/>
[quietly] Yeah, I hope so...</p><p>RUBY:<br/>
I'm gonna go find the girls, but I'll see you on Monday, okay?</p><p>ISAAC offers her a smile, and she waves at him as she disappears into the crowd. ISAAC stays still for a moment, just breathing, but a sudden buzz of his phone snaps him out of it.</p><p>He frowns, looking down at it, and then his eyes widen as he sees who's calling. He looks around himself nervously before walking out of the side door.</p><p>EXT. COMMUNITY CENTER</p><p>ISAAC steps out into the cold, his arms wrapped around himself and his phone up to his ear.</p><p>ISAAC:<br/>
Kailey? What's up?</p><p>The sounds of someone crying can be heard through the phone.</p><p>KAILEY:<br/>
You gotta come home, I can't deal with her anymore.</p><p>ISAAC:<br/>
What happened?</p><p>KAILEY:<br/>
She's fucking...blaming me about Dad again. Saying that it's my fault because I pissed off God or some shit.</p><p>She lets out a sob.</p><p>KAILEY:<br/>
I'm over this loss shit, Isaac, I don't care what Lucy says. I wanna leave.</p><p>ISAAC sighs.</p><p>ISAAC:<br/>
You can't leave, Kailey, you don't have anywhere to go.</p><p>KAILEY:<br/>
I don't care. I need to get out of here.</p><p>ISAAC swallows.</p><p>ISAAC:<br/>
I'm on my way home, okay? I'll be there soon.</p><p>KAILEY:<br/>
[quietly] Okay. Love you.</p><p>ISAAC:<br/>
Love you too.</p><p>She hangs up, and ISAAC stands still for a moment before putting his hands in his pockets and starting down the sidewalk.</p><p>The camera pans towards his front as he continues walking, <em>I Don't Wanna Live Forever</em> by ZAYN and Taylor Swift beginning to play. </p><p>As he continues walking, his eyes flick towards the camera and lock with it, freezing there.</p><p>
  <em>CUT TO BLACK AS THE SONG CONTINUES</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CUT TO END CREDITS</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so so so much for reading this. this was such a personal story to me and i adored writing ruby's story, so i hope that you all liked it as much as i loved writing it. your comments and your kudos brought so much happiness to me in this weirdass time. i'm gonna miss writing this like hell but i'm so excited for season three. if anyone wants to talk about the season or skam or just anything at all just hmu on my tumblr @paint-dreamscapes-on-the-wall! can't wait for the spring &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hmu on tumblr @paint-dreamscapes-on-the-wall</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>